Conventionally, a synthetic resin container obtained by forming a preform using a synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate, and molding this preform into the shape of a bottle by stretch blow molding or the like is known as a container for drinks which contains various drinks as its contents (see Patent Document, or the like).
Further, for filling this type of a synthetic resin container with contents, a method is known, as the filling sealing method, in which the inside of the container is allowed to have a positive pressure by adding a slight amount of liquid nitrogen (see Patent Document 2, or the like).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-103735
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-31010